Episode 6108 (5th September 2005)
Plot Sally embarks on home-tutoring Sophie and sets her a spelling lesson. Sophie slacks all day, so Sally drags her to the factory to keep an eye on her. Rosie continues to moon over Nathan. Gail tells Audrey that she'll be strictly colleagues with Phil from now on. Norris sets off for his interview, repeating a mantra of positivity. Shelley's task for the day is to take Charlie his sandwiches. With Zack's help she overcomes her worst fear as she bumps into Bev on the way to the yard. Claire has impressed a punter, Mal Quillan, with her promptitude and he wants to set up a contract with Street Cars for his chain of pubs. Steve insists on meeting Mr Quillan himself and sends Lloyd off on a job. Fiz and Maria squabble over the chores for the dog kennels. Maria is amazed when a couple of unruly dogs immediately obey Molly's command. Tracy arranges lunch with Deirdre but she goes to the Rovers with Nathan instead. Charlie undermines Shelley's achievement with a snide comment about the type of bread she's bought. She tearfully curses her stupidity. Tracy's missing and Deirdre can't be late back to work. Desperate, she asks Steve to come and look after Amy. Steve tells Claire to stall Mal Quillan until he gets back. Zack tells her not to rush things, but Shelley's determined to buy Charlie the right type of bread. She plans to go to Sunita's shop today. Tracy returns and is furious to find Steve in her house with Amy and Deirdre. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Amy Barlow - Louisa Morris (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zack - Ralph Ineson Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Builder's Yard Notes *First appearance of Molly Compton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre has no choice but to leave Amy with Steve when Tracy is late home; therapist Zack witnesses Charlie's manipulative ways first-hand; Gail's children are mortified to hear about Phil's macabre interest in their murderous stepfather; and Diggory's daughter Molly helps Maria. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,790,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes